Hurt
by Margarida
Summary: Os últimos dias de Yo Scylla sobre a Terra, antes de se tornar um General Marina. Minha primeira fic com toques mais dramáticos... Capítulo final no ar!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (mas eu seqüestrei o Yo de Scylla e não vou nem pedir resgate, ele é meu agora!).

Bom, faz tempo que eu prometi para um certo marina que faria uma fic com ele e a idéia me veio na cabeça durante o almoço, em um shopping de Santo André. A rádio de lá tocou a música tema bem enquanto eu comia e a fic pintou...

**Capítulo I**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

_The only thing that's real_

_Eu machuquei a mim mesmo hoje_

_Para ver se eu ainda sinto_

_Eu me concentro na dor_

_É a única coisa real_

_The needle tears a hole_

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember every thing_

_A agulha abre um buraco_

_É a velha picada familiar_

_Tento matá-la de todos os jeitos_

_Mas eu me lembro de tudo_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Estava tudo calmo naquele lugar. Silencioso. Frio, muito frio. E um rapaz de cabelos compridos e cor de rosa, os olhos cor de mel, estava de joelhos à frente de uma imensa coluna, que parecia sustentar o céu sobre sua cabeça. Um céu de água, já que ali era o fundo do mar. Ele vestia uma espécie de armadura dourada, que tilintava com a brisa que se fazia presente.

De joelhos, mas não porque rezava ou prestava reverências a alguém. Deitado sobre os primeiros degraus de uma pequena escadaria, jazia o corpo de uma garota. Uma menina ainda, não devia ter mais do que quinze anos. Os cabelos prateados estavam espalhados pelos degraus, emoldurando o rosto pálido e frio, os lábios arroxeados. O vestido rosa estava molhado e manchado de sangue em alguns pontos.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, o rapaz pegou o corpo da garota em seus braços e passou a subir os degraus da escada, caminhando em direção à coluna. Notava-se, então, uma espécie de porta em sua base. E, a cada passo que dava, lembranças vinham em sua mente...

_-Eu vou voltar para te buscar, eu prometo. Você pode esperar por mim..._

_-Eu quero acreditar em você, mas não consigo..._

_-Por favor, acredite... Eu jamais mentiria para você..._

Com um leve chute, a porta da coluna se abriu, revelando seu interior. Parecia uma sala, com uma mesa de mármore ao centro. Muito sério, lutando para que as lágrimas não caíssem por seu rosto, ele depositou o corpo por ali, ajeitando os cabelos sobre o tampo, cruzando as mãos da garota sobre o peito dela. Suspirando, ele olhou ao seu redor, tentando não se deixar levar pela emoção que sentia.

_-Uma vez, quando o barco em que eu viajava passou pela Grécia, eu conheci um velho marinheiro grego que me contou muitas histórias antigas._

_-É mesmo? Que tipo de histórias?_

_-De heróis, deuses e do povo grego. Sabe por que os templos e cidades gregas estão de pé até hoje, mesmo depois de se passarem tantos milênios que foram construídos?_

_-Não faço idéia..._

_-Quando construíam suas casas e templos, os gregos encerravam na coluna principal da construção uma pessoa, para que a coluna absorvesse a energia dessa pessoa. Dizem que as colunas mais fortes eram habitadas por jovens belas e puras._

_-Credo, que horror! Essa história é terrível..._

"Não deixar de ser irônico o seu destino... E cruel também. Esta coluna será o seu lar agora... Infelizmente não foi como prometi, mas estamos juntos. E eu juro que nada poderá nos separar. Nada mais...".

Com delicadeza, o rapaz fez um carinho naquele rosto sem vida. Sabia que aqueles olhos azuis claros que tanto o encantaram não se abririam nunca mais. Fechando os seus, ele finalmente deixou que as lágrimas corressem, enquanto caía de joelhos ao lado da mesa. Não tinha mais como evitar a emoção que sentia, nem as lembranças que começavam a aflorar...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Bom, eu não coloquei nome, mas pelo aviso do começo e pela descrição, o marina desta fic é o Yo, né? Pois é, eu amo o Sorento acima de todos os outros marinas, mas o Yo tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. E faz tempo que eu tinha prometido uma fic para ele.

Yo: Isso quer dizer que já posso sair do cantinho?

Margarida: Já sim, Yo... Mas de bico calado, entendeu? Nada de dar palpite no andamento da fic.

Yo: Mas nem unzinho?

Margarida: Ai, meu Deus... Tá bom,um só, hein!

Yo: Essa fic não tem final feliz?

Margarida: Por que a pergunta, não está na cara?

Yo: Malvada...

Margarida: Yo! Já para o cant...

Yo: Desculpa, desculpa, eu prometo que fico quieto...

Margarida: Eu mereço... Bom, continuando os avisos, o nome da fic é também o nome da música tema dela, "Hurt". Essa música é de uma banda de rock que não me recordo agora, mas a versão que me inspirou a fic é a que o Johnny Cash gravou, eu choro toda vez que ouço (eu amo Johnny Cash, tá! E, contrariando o que minha irmã diz, não é sertanejo, é country americano misturado com rock dos tempos de Elvis Presley!).


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, de pé atrás da "escritora", dá um cutucão discreto nela, assustando a pobre.

Margarida: Ficou louco, Yo? Quase que eu deleto sem querer esse capítulo da sua fic!

Yo: Foi mal, mas é que eu queria fazer uma pergunta.

Margarida: Você tem um minuto para isso e depois CAI FORA!

Yo: Tá bom, tá bom... Eu só quero saber se essa fic não tem mesmo final feliz.

Extremamente irritada, Margarida começa a contar até dez para ver se consegue se acalmar. Yo sai de fininho e vai para a cozinha caçar o que comer.

Margarida: Eu ainda amarro e amordaço esse cara no cantinho...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo II**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_What I have become_

_My sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_O que eu me tornei_

_Meu doce amigo?_

_Todos que conheço_

_Vão embora no final_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_E você poderia ter tudo isso_

_Meu império de sujeira_

_Eu vou deixar você para baixo_

_Eu vou fazer você sofrer_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O sol banhava com seus raios a Ilha de São Félix(1). Ancorados no porto, dezenas de pequenos barcos esperavam sua hora de ir para o mar ou então homens fortes e de pele queimada pelo sol descarregavam aqueles que passaram a noite na pesca.

Ao mar, no horizonte que a vista alcançava, um barco com o casco pintado de azul singrava as águas, voltando da pesca noturna. Seu capitão comandava o timão com a vista a se perder na direção da praia, louco para desembarcar logo e ir para casa; seus homens contavam piadas em roda ou cantavam, mas um deles permanecia em silêncio, sentado na proa do barco, as pernas suspensas pelo lado de fora.

Os cabelos cor de rosa balançavam ao sabor do vento, o ar com cheiro de maresia enchia de vida seus pulmões. Em nenhum outro lugar do mundo se sentia tão bem quanto naquele barco, em alto mar. Certamente deveria ter sido um peixe em outra encarnação, diziam seus companheiros de pesca.

Logo, ele avistou a pequena faixa de areia onde ficava o porto da ilha. Em questão de pouco tempo, o barco atracaria e ele poderia descansar. E encontrá-la...

Mudando de posição na proa, sentando-se com as pernas para dentro do barco, ele direcionou seu olhar para sua esquerda e ficou observando um rochedo que ficava há alguns quilômetros de distância. Muitas lendas eram contadas sobre aquele lugar, a porta de entrada para o Estreito de Messina(2).

Velhos marinheiros diziam que ali era a morada de dois monstros marinhos, Caribde(3) e Scylla. Monstros que faziam naufragar os barcos de gente desavisada que passava por ali, para devorar sua tripulação. O rapaz riu, não era muito de acreditar em lendas.

-Yo... Yo...

Que voz era aquela que lhe chegava aos ouvidos? Um tom suave e amável, chamando por seu nome em meio ao vento e as ondas do mar... Encarou mais uma vez o rochedo, parecia que era de lá que ouvia a voz.

-Yo! Prepare a âncora, nós vamos atracar logo!

-Si-sim, capitão!

Esquecendo-se do que ouvira, Yo foi para a popa do barco e, junto de um dos companheiros de pesca, soltou as correntes que prendiam a âncora à embarcação. Em questão de minutos, ela foi lançada ao mar e o barco atracou, sendo recebido pelos moradores da vila que ficava no entorno.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dezenas de homens ajudavam a descarregar o barco, a pesca tinha sido melhor do que esperavam. Yo, de pé dentro do barco, auxiliava os companheiros carregando as cestas do porão para a proa quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

-Yo!

Sorrindo, ele viu uma garota vir correndo pela praia, segurando as sandálias em uma das mãos e a saia do vestido branco com a outra, para que não voasse com o vento. Os cabelos prateados esvoaçavam sobre seu rosto, cobrindo os belos olhos azuis claros.

Yo saltou do barco e correu ao encontro da garota, esticando os braços para recebê-la.

-Eu sabia que você chegaria bem, eu rezei muito para isso... Estava com saudades!

-Saudades? – Yo a abraçou, beijando seus cabelos – Mas foi só uma semana no mar, já devia estar acostumada, Cecília!

-Não acostumo e você sabe muito bem disso! Não quero que o mar te leve de mim, você é meu melhor amigo... O meu único amigo.

"Amigo... Eu bem que gostaria de ser mais do que um simples amigo...", o rapaz pensou, enquanto a abraçava com mais força, sentindo todo o calor do corpo de menina. Mas o encanto do reencontro foi quebrado logo.

-Cecília! Cecília! Volte já para o bar! – gritava um homem gordo e careca, de olhos negros miúdos e voz de trovão. Estava parado em frente a uma casa de madeira, o bar da vila.

-Eu tenho que ir, Yo... Muitos turistas hoje, você sabe.

-Não sei como você agüenta esse velho no seu pé, Cecília!

-O que eu posso fazer? Olha, mais tarde a gente se vê, tá? Passa lá no bar quando terminar seu trabalho.

A garota despediu-se de Yo com um beijo no rosto e saiu correndo de volta ao trabalho. O velho homem, muito nervoso, passou a gritar com ela e de modo que o rapaz pudesse ouvir.

-Quantas vezes eu já falei para não abandonar o trabalho assim, sua sonsa?

-Desculpe, senhor Higino.

-Poupe-me das suas desculpas e vá atender aquela mesa, rápido! – Cecília baixou a cabeça e foi atender a mesa. O velho, então, gritou mais alto – E não quero saber de conversa sua com aquele moleque infeliz no horário de trabalho!

Yo sentiu vontade de ir atrás do velho e socar a cara dele, mas se segurou. Voltando ao barco, ele ficou por lá até o meio da tarde, quando o trabalho terminou e o rapaz, junto de seus companheiros, foi até o capitão receber a sua parte pela pesca.

Ao entrar na casa do velho lobo do mar, não deixou de notar a expressão de desagrado estampada na face dele.

-O que foi, Capitão Martin? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu isso aqui, meu rapaz! - o capitão atirou um maço de notas sobre sua mesa – Os caras pagaram pouco mais da metade do valor da pesca!

-O quê? Mas, capitão, isso não é justo! E como ficam as nossas despesas? Todos nós estávamos contando com esse dinheiro!

-Eu sei, Yo, mas o que posso fazer? Você sabe muito bem que se não vendermos nosso peixe para essa firma, não conseguiremos vender para mais ninguém!

-Malditos mercadores que só pensam em lucros! – o rapaz praguejou, enquanto saía da casa com sua parte – Gente dessa laia deveria sumir da Terra!

Revoltado, Yo guardou o dinheiro no bolso da calça e decidiu ir até o bar, comer alguma coisa e ver Cecília. O pôr-do-sol estava começando a despontar naquele momento e o rapaz parou um pouco para observá-lo.

"Por que é tudo tão difícil? Eu só queria ter uma vida mais amena, só isso...", ele pensava, acompanhando com o olhar o movimento das ondas, tingidas pela luz avermelhada que morria no horizonte.

-Yo... Yo... Venha... Yo...

Aquela voz novamente, chamando-o! Yo olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. E mais uma vez seu olhar encontrou pouso no rochedo do Estreito. Que mistérios poderia conter aquele lugar?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em um templo localizado no fundo do mar, um homem observava oito armaduras que repousavam sobre pedestais de mármore, dispostos em círculo. Os longos cabelos azuis profundos caídos sobre suas costas, os olhos também azuis cintilando de satisfação. O destino havia acabado de lhe mandar um sinal de que, em breve, tudo estaria pronto.

A armadura, ou melhor, escama de Scylla brilhava intensamente, indicando que seu portador e guardião do Pilar do Pacífico Sul já tinha sido escolhido...

-x-x-x-x-x-

(1): São Félix, uma pequena ilha na costa italiana, local de nascimento do Yo segundo a Enciclopédia Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Localizada no arquipélago próximo ao Estreito de Messina.

(2): Estreito de Messina: Canal de ligação que fica no Mar Mediterrâneo e é o principal meio que liga a Ilha da Sicília e as ilhotas à sua volta com o continente, pela costa sul italiana.

(3) Caribde: Monstro marinho que vive no Estreito de Messina, junto de Scylla. Tem a capacidade de criar um enorme sorvedouro (rodamoinho) nas águas, provocando naufrágios com o objetivo de devorar sua tripulação. O fato de que os dois monstros marinhos vivam no mesmo local deu origem a uma expressão italiana muito conhecida, usada quando alguém sai de uma roubada enorme para se meter em uma outra: _Saiu de Caribde para cair em Scylla _ou vice-versa.

Segundo capítulo, gente! Espero que todos estejam gostando dessa fic tanto quanto eu, é mais uma que já virou meu xodó...

Yo, de boca cheia: Pelo menos isso... E gostei da Cecília, bem bonita ela.

Margarida: Engole essa porcaria antes de falar, sem educação! Ei, o que você está comendo?

Yo: Ah, é um negócio verde que eu achei dentro de uma tigela, tem um gosto meio estranho, mas dá para o gasto.

Margarida: Seu sem noção! Isso aí é a ração em pasta da Radija!

Yo: Radija?

Margarida: A cadelinha do Leandro, meu noivo...

Yo: BLHEEERGGG!

O marina corre para o banheiro com as mãos na boca. E a Margarida morre de rir do coitado...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo três! Ah, eu estou gostando demais dessa fic, embora ela ainda não esteja toda escrita, a história está todinha aqui na minha cabeça...

Yo: Tá certo que você finalmente está escrevendo a minha fic, mas não gostei desse drama todo, não...

Margarida: Eu já disse que se ficar dando palpite, eu te mando de volta para o cantinho!

Yo: Hunf... Você não gosta de mim, sua má... Até ração de cachorro você me deu para comer!

Margarida: Eu não dei nada, você que é um sem noção de marca maior e não percebeu... E sai daí de trás da cadeira, antes que eu te atire pela janela!

Yo: Sim, senhora...

Margarida: Vamos ao capítulo três antes que eu surte e cometa um assassinato... Peraí, senhora? Volte aqui, Yo!

-x-x-x-x-x-

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liars chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

_Eu uso essa coroa de espinhos_

_Sentando em meu trono de mentiras_

_Cheio de pensamentos quebrados_

_Que eu não posso consertar_

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

_Debaixo das manchas do tempo_

_Os sentimentos desaparecem_

_Você é outro alguém_

_Eu ainda estou certo disso_

-x-x-x-x-x-

O bar estava cheio de marinheiros indignados com o pouco dinheiro obtido com as vendas da pesca ou conformados com a situação, além de dois ou três grupos de turistas. Yo, de cara amarrada para o dono do lugar, entrou sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém e se sentou à mesa dos fundos, sozinho. Ao ver que o rapaz estava por lá, Cecília pediu a um garoto que levasse o pedido até uma das mesas da varanda e foi atender Yo.

-Pela sua cara, a venda não foi boa para o capitão Martin também.

-Não quero falar sobre isso e acabar aborrecendo você... Me diz, qual a sugestão de hoje?

-Truta marinada com molho de amêndoas e batatas souté(1).

-Me traz um desse aí e uma garrafa de cerveja... – Yo pediu e Cecília arqueou uma sobrancelha – Que foi?

-Vai beber aqui, na minha frente? Você sabe que eu não gosto disso.

-Ah, desculpa... Então troca a cerveja por suco de laranja.

A garota anotou o pedido e sorriu, saindo para providenciar tudo, sempre observada pelo rapaz. E ele teve que se conter novamente ao ver o senhor Higino, dono do bar, brigando com Cecília novamente, nervoso porque ela mandou outra pessoa atender as mesas da varanda.

-Você tem que atender os turistas, sua moleca, e não esse pescadorzinho que não vale nada! Anda, vai ver o que aquele grupo quer que eu cuido do pedido dele!

Resignada, Cecília teve que dedicar seu tempo a atender os turistas que jantavam por ali. Em particular o grupo que ocupava a maior mesa, todos homens e interessados na garota que trabalhava naquele bar. E um deles, provavelmente o que tinha voz ativa por ali, era o que mais se atrevia em galanteios e olhares indiscretos.

-Seu pedido, Yo! – um menino deixou o pedido sobre a mesa.

-Obrigado, moleque.

Mas Yo mal tocou na comida, apenas observando a garota atendendo a mesa e seu constrangimento com alguma coisa que o tal homem, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, tinha acabado de falar. Levantando-se com uma cara de poucos amigos, ele atravessou todo o pequeno salão e chegou até a varanda, bem na hora que Cecília tentava se esquivar de uma cantada e um braço em sua direção.

-Algum problema, meu amor? – quis saber Yo, enlaçando a garota pela cintura, puxando-a para junto de si.

-Está tudo bem, Yo... Eu vou providenciar o pedido, senhores.

Cecília entrou pelo bar acompanhada de Yo, que lançou um olhar mal encarado para o homem que a assediava. Ele, por sua vez, murmurou alguma coisa para os amigos e se retirou dali, contrariado.

-Ficou maluco, Yo? Já pensou se aqueles caras resolvessem partir para a briga? – Cecília o repreendeu – E que história foi aquela de "meu amor"?

-Ah, vai dizer que não gostou?

A garota deu risadas diante do sorriso maroto e triunfante do rapaz, mas cortou logo a conversa.

-Anda, come logo senão o peixe esfria e eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

-Que horas você acaba por hoje?

-Não sei, talvez entre pela madrugada. Ainda tem alguns barcos que não aportaram e estão para chegar. E você sabe que sempre tem algum pescador morto de fome que não agüenta esperar o dia amanhecer.

A garota se afastou para atender uma mesa mais adiante. Yo comeu depressa, deixou o dinheiro da conta sobre a mesa e saiu depressa, sob os olhares assassinos do grupo que ainda estava na varanda.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Em sua casa, uma cabana de dois cômodos, mais um banheiro, Yo tomou um longo banho, tentando esfriar a cabeça e não pensar em certos acontecimentos de seu dia, mas era inevitável. Principalmente quando, aos e preparar para dormir, ele abriu um velho baú e tirou do fundo dele uma caixinha preta com cadeado na tampa.

Pegando o que restava de seu dinheiro no bolso da calça, Yo juntou-o com o que já estava na caixinha e começou a contá-lo, entre suspiros.

-Ainda é pouco e com o que recebi hoje... Se continuar assim, não vou poder cumprir minha promessa tão cedo, Cecília...

Inconformado, o rapaz guardou a caixinha e apagou a luz do quarto, mas sabia que não iria dormir. Não enquanto não ouvisse o barulho da fechadura sendo aberta na cabana ao lado e a luz da saleta acesa. Era a cabana onde a garota morava.

Mas Yo estava cansado e acabou fechando os olhos e cochilando por algum tempo. E sonhou...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Parecia um templo ou algo do tipo. Colunas de mármore sustentavam a entrada principal e um imenso salão. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era a localização do templo, no fundo do mar! Uma visão aterradora, como se toda a água acima dele fosse o céu, sustentado por sete colunas em círculo e um pilar maior, ao centro.

-Seja bem vindo ao Templo de Poseidon, Yo... – disse-lhe uma figura masculina, vestindo uma espécie de armadura.

-Poseidon? Não estou entendendo...

-Não se preocupe, em breve saberá do que estou falando... Por hora, conte-se em saber que é um escolhido...

O homem de armadura desapareceu de sua mente como fumaça e Yo acordou em um pulo. Poseidon? Confuso, o rapaz olhou pela janela e viu que as luzes do bar ainda estavam acesas e Cecília devia estar trabalhando.

Completamente sem sono agora, Yo vestiu sua calça depressa e saiu da cabana, caminhando pela praia e observando mar, estranhamente revolto, já que não era época de maré alta ou ressaca.

Sem tirar os olhos das ondas que iam e voltavam, o rapaz sentou-se na areia e por ali ficou um bom tempo, pensativo.

-Poseidon... Por que eu sonharia com algo relacionado ao deus que governa os mares?

-Mas quem governa os mares não é Netuno(2)?

A pergunta assustou Yo que, ao se virar para trás, deu de cara com Cecília sorrindo para ele. A garota sentou-se ao lado do rapaz e ele suspirou.

-Poseidon é o nome que os gregos dão a Netuno, Cecília. É mitologia!

-E como sabe disso, Yo?

-Uma vez, quando o barco em que eu viajava passou pela Grécia, eu conheci um velho marinheiro grego que me contou muitas histórias antigas.

-É mesmo? Que tipo de histórias?

-De heróis, deuses e do povo grego. Sabe por que os templos e cidades gregas estão de pé até hoje, mesmo depois de se passarem tantos milênios que foram construídos?

-Não faço idéia...

-Quando construíam suas casas e templos, os gregos encerravam na coluna principal da construção uma pessoa, para que a coluna absorvesse a energia dessa pessoa. Dizem que as colunas mais fortes eram habitadas por jovens belas e puras.

-Credo, que horror! Essa história é terrível...

Yo riu do comentário espontâneo da garota e de sua reação, um tapa em suas costas. Fingindo sentir muita dor, o rapaz fez um careta e abraçou Cecília, aconchegando a cabeça dela em seu peito. A menina suspirou e se ajeitou naquele abraço, sentia-se tão bem junto do amigo.

-Yo?

-O quê?

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir juntar o dinheiro que precisa para ir embora daqui?

-Claro que vou, estou trabalhando para isso! E quando eu for embora, você vai comigo... Aí a gente vai poder se casar e viver em paz.

-Casar? – a garota riu – Como eu vou casar com meu melhor amigo, Yo? E não esqueça que você é menor de idade(3), não pode pensar uma coisa dessas!

-Mas em menos de um ano essa situação estará resolvida!

-E se insistir nessa idéia será preso por pedofilia! A menos que espere uns três anos...

O rapaz fez uma careta de reprovação, três anos era muito tempo! Mas o que isso importava, já que a garota tinha aceitado ir embora da ilha com ele, tentarem a vida em outro lugar onde ninguém os conhecesse, onde não houvessem dedos e olhares acusadores na direção de ambos.

Não que Yo não gostasse da Ilha de São Félix, pelo contrário: era o lugar onde nasceu e viveu toda sua vida. Órfão muito cedo, ainda criança conquistara a admiração do capitão Martin, o marinheiro mais respeitado de toda vila e passara a trabalhar com ele. As pessoas o respeitavam e até comentavam com espanto a capacidade do moleque para o trabalho na pesca, via-se que era um pescador nato e tinha tudo para ser o futuro capitão do velho barco de Martin.

Mas tudo havia mudado há cerca de dois anos, quando o barco estava em viagem pelo mar. Era época de tempestades em alto mar e o velho capitão não conseguia controlar sozinho o barco. Vendo o desespero de seu chefe, Yo tomou para si a tarefa de conduzir o timão, mas não conseguiu evitar que o barco entrasse pelo canal do Estreito de Messina, onde foi pego por um sorvedouro. Lendas diziam que era Caribde, disposto a matar todos os marinheiros que viajavam no barco. Com a força da água, metade dos homens acabaram caindo no sorvedouro e nunca mais foram encontrados.

Ao chegar em terra, a notícia logo se espalhou e o fato de que Yo tinha sido o comandante do barco durante o acidente foi o suficiente para transformá-lo de um rapaz boa gente no culpado por toda tragédia. A vila inteira passou a destratar Yo. Menos o capitão Martin, que conhecia bem seu companheiro e sabia que o rapaz não tinha culpa do ocorrido, e Cecília, a garota que aparecera na vila há um ano, sozinha e dizendo precisar de emprego e um lugar para morar.

-Acorda, Yo! – a garota estalou os dedos à frente do rosto do rapaz, chamando sua atenção – Está tarde, vamos para casa.

Abraçados, os dois jovens voltaram para suas cabanas, Cecília despediu-se do amigo com um beijo na face e entrou em sua casa. Yo ainda ficou um tempo parado do lado de fora, esperando que as luzes fossem apagadas e também foi dormir.

Não sabia, mas o dia que logo iria amanhecer lhe traria muitas surpresas. E um rumo inesperado para sua vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-

(1) Batata Souté: Uma especialidade da cozinha francesa, acompanhamento ideal para peixes de textura mais refinada como a truta e o salmão. Muito simples de fazer, basta que se cozinhe a batata em cubos, como se fosse fazer um purê. Depois, em uma panela separada, junte manteiga, salsinha e cebolinha a gosto e alho e as batatas já cozidas em cubos, fritando-as nessa mistura por cerca de dois minutos. Fica uma delícia!

(2) Netuno: Nome romano de Poseidon.

(3) De acordo com a Enciclopédia CDZ, Yo tem 17 anos quando se junta a Poseidon no Templo Submarino. Portanto, a Cecília tem 14 anos.

Terceiro capítulo e eu tenho que dizer uma coisa: apesar do tom mais dramático e de todos já saberem o final da história, eu estou amando escrever essa fic... Faz tempo que eu realmente queria escrever alguma coisa com o Yo e consegui realizar essa vontade...

Yo: O único porém é esse final aí.

Margarida: Yo, o que eu falei sobre não dar palpites na fic?

Yo: Mas é a minha história em jogo, eu tenho o direito de palpitar!

Sorento: Você tem o direito de ficar calado, isso sim!

Yo: De onde você surgiu?

Margarida: Sorento... Lindo... Ai, ai...

Sorento sorri para Margarida, que paralisa geral na cadeira. Então segura Yo pela gola da camisa e vai puxando o infeliz para longe do computador.

Sorento: Pode continuar a escrever sossegada que eu dou um jeito nesse mala, tá bom?

Margarida: Tá... Lindo... Maravilhoso...

Yo: Me larga, Sorento! Margarida, dá uma ajuda aqui, poxa!

Margarida, ainda paralisada: Tudo de bom... Necessário... Ah, acorda! – Margarida se dá um beliscão – Gente, quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando o fic, em especial as meninas Yui Minaminno e Sah Rebelde. Beijos! – Volta-se para Sorento, todo sorridente - Lindo... Tudo de bom...


	4. Chapter 4

Margarida, já recuperada, mas ainda enlevada, conversa com Sorento enquanto o marina prepara um suco para os dois.

Margarida: O que você fez com o Yo, Sorento?

Sorento: Não se preocupe, não foi nada demais. Eu o levei para o seu quarto e o deixei por lá.

Margarida: Fazendo o quê no meu quarto?

Sorento: Cuidando do Ernest, ora! É que a Ágatha precisou sair e eu fiquei sozinho com o menino, mas como eu vi que você precisava de ajuda...

Yo: Mas o Yo vai saber cuidar de uma criança de dois anos?

Sorento: Não, mas o Ernest vai saber muito bem o que fazer com o Yo. Esqueceu-se de que ele tem parentesco com o Miro de Escorpião?

Margarida: Pobre Yo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo IV**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_What I have become_

_My sweetest friend?_

_Everyone I know_

_Goes away in the end_

_O que eu me tornei_

_Meu doce amigo?_

_Todos que conheço_

_Vão embora no final_

_And you could have it all:_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

_E você poderia ter tudo isso_

_Meu império de sujeira_

_Eu vou deixar você para baixo_

_Eu vou fazer você sofrer_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Naquela manhã, o sol mal conseguia se impor no céu da ilha. Nuvens cobriam seus raios, o mar estava mais agitado e até as pessoas da vila aparentavam desânimo. Mas Yo não viu nada disso, estranhamente ainda dormia. E novamente sonhava...

Ele caminhava por uma caverna, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na penumbra. Tudo era silêncio, apenas o barulho das ondas que batiam no rochedo. Não sabia o porquê de estar ali, sabia apenas que tinha de estar ali.

Andou por um tempo, até encontra um corredor sem saída. E nele, ajoelhada no chão, uma bela garota mantinha os olhos fechados e uma postura serena. Seus cabelos azuis claros caíam por suas costas, lisos e soltos. Quem seria? Aproximou-se lentamente, até ficar poucos passos de distância. Foi então que...

A garota abriu os olhos e lhe sorriu, enquanto sua voz podia ser ouvida.

-Acorde, Yo... Acorde e venha até mim... Venha e encontre seu verdadeiro destino...

-Yo!

Uma outra voz feminina se sobrepôs a da garota, que voltou a fechar os olhos. Quem seria? E por que deveria encontrá-la? Ou melhor, onde deveria ir para encontrá-la?

-Yo! Está em casa?

A voz de Cecília, que gritava chamando por ele, acabou despertando o rapaz. Yo acordou em um pulo e se sentou na cama, atordoado pelo sonho.

-Ah, você está aí! Por que ainda não se levantou, Yo? Está doente? – perguntou a garota, encostada junto à porta.

O rapaz negou com um aceno, resmungando alguma coisa que a garota não entendeu. Levantando o olhar, Yo viu o dia meio nublado e estranho e, ao fundo, o rochedo do Estreito se erguer em meio às águas. Foi então que sentiu que, talvez, as respostas para tantas perguntas estivessem por lá...

-Yo!

-Que foi, Cecília? Eu já acordei, não está vendo?

-Desculpe, eu só estava preocupada com você, nunca demora tanto para se levantar... Eu vou... Vou voltar para o bar, então.

Cecília saiu depressa da cabana, estranhando o mau humor do amigo. Talvez não tivesse tido uma boa noite de sono e por isso estava tão estranho. O melhor a fazer era ficar quieta e trabalhar, depois quando ele estivesse mais calmo perguntaria o que houve.

Yo ainda demorou um tempo para se levantar de vez e sair da cabana, não estava muito a fim de fazer nada, nem ver ninguém. Tomou seu café, vestiu uma calça de tecido cru, amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e saiu, meio se rumo e sem destino. Queria apenas caminhar, sentia uma necessidade sem nexo de repensar sua vida e seus planos para o futuro.

Enquanto caminhava, observava as pessoas à sua volta. Sabia que muitos ali eram gente simples, de vida sofrida e muito trabalho. Gente que era explorada pelos comerciantes marítimos, obrigadas muitas vezes a aceitar um dinheiro miserável para não morrer de fome ou ter problemas. Mas havia também aqueles que não valiam nada, que eram explorados e exploravam também, sem escrúpulos, sem medo de serem desobedecidos ou ignorados.

Era esse tipo de gente que não merecia viver sobre aquela terra, pensava o rapaz. E subitamente, percebeu que não sentia mais pena de nenhum deles, ou raiva. Parecia até que esses sentimentos não importavam mais, apenas o desejo de se ver livre de tudo e todos.

Todos? Não, nem todos... Não poderia colocar o capitão Martin, homem tão justo e honrado, no mesmo balaio dessa gentalha. E nem Cecília. Assim como ele próprio, a garota era uma menina de vida difícil, seu único consolo nos momentos de angústia e motivo para seguir em frente. Mas estaria ela em seu destino, como tanto desejava?

Yo olhou para céu e, embora mal visse o sol, deduziu pela posição de seus raios que já devia passar do meio-dia. Voltando a caminhar, decidiu ir até o bar para comer alguma coisa.

-Me solta!

Chegando próximo ao bar, Yo pôde ouvir claramente o grito de Cecília vindo da varanda e uma gargalhada masculina. Contornando depressa a pequena cerca, ele viu o homem da noite anterior de pé próximo aos amigos, segurando-a pelos pulsos, já pronto para agarrá-la. A raiva tomou conta do rapaz e ele não parou para medir as conseqüências de seus atos, pulando a cerca para a varanda.

-Desgraçado, eu vou te ensinar a respeitar uma garota!

O aviso foi acompanhado de um soco certeiro no rosto, seguido por um chute e outros socos. Em questão de minutos, o bar inteiro estava envolvido na briga de Yo e até Cecília contribuiu com uma garrafada na cabeça do homem que quis atacá-la.

Puxando o cara pela camisa com violência, Yo o lançou por cima da cerca, o cara foi cair na areia. Mesmo destino de seus amigos.

O dono do bar, vermelho de raiva e muito nervoso, veio até a varanda e encontrou a garota parada junto à porta. Imediatamente a segurou pelos cabelos.

-Ai!

-Idiota! Viu o que fez com o meu bar? Vai ter que me pagar todos os prejuízos, sua retardada!

Mandando às favas o que restava de seu bom senso, Yo virou-se na direção do dono do bar e deu-lhe um soco que o homem foi ao chão. Puxando Cecília pelo braço, o rapaz a tirou dali e a levou para a cabana.

-Desgraçado! Para o inferno, os dois! – gritava o homem, levantando-se meio cambaleante – E você, sua imbecil, nunca mais apareça na minha frente!

Somente quando entrou em sua cabana e se sentou, a garota se deu conta do que tinha acontecido. E começou a chorar. Yo, de pé ao lado dela, a abraçou.

-Não fique assim, Cecília. Foi melhor assim, aquele velho maldito não merecia o seu trabalho! Ele te tratava quase que como uma escrava!

-E dái, Yo? Era o único emprego que eu tinha, como é que vou fazer agora?

-Não vai fazer nada... Eu estou aqui, com você. E não te prometi que ficaríamos juntos, que eu te levaria embora daqui?

"Mas por que sinto que essa condição não faz parte de meu destino?", o rapaz pensou, abraçado à garota até que ela parasse de chorar. Mais calma, Cecília levantou os olhos e viu que o amigo parecia distante.

-Yo?

-Hã... Ah, está melhor.. Venha, eu acho que seria bom você descansar um pouco.

Yo levou a amiga para o quarto, deitando-a na cama e cobrindo-a com um lençol. Beijando sua testa, o rapaz se sentou ao seu lado, na cabeceira.

-Me dê a sua mão...

Sorrindo por conta do pedido, Yo segurou a mão de Cecília. Em pouco tempo, a garota dormia, o rapaz fazendo-lhe carinho no rosto.

-Será que poderei cumprir minha promessa, Cecília?

Suspirando, Yo levantou os olhos para fora da cabana e ficou observando o mar, as ondas quebrando na praia. Dali, tinha também a visão do Estreito e seu rochedo. Apertando os olhos, o rapaz de repente teve a impressão de vê-lo brilhar. Um brilho tão intenso que o fez virar o rosto, de olhos fechados.

Um flash lhe veio à mente. Via-se no meio do mar, pilotando o barco do capitão Martin. Entrava com o barco pelo Estreito, até parar próximo ao rochedo. E, sem pensar duas vezes, mergulhava nas águas, desaparecendo de uma vez por todas...

Por que aquela visão? Teria alguma coisa a ver com seu sonho? Só havia um meio de saber... Beijando mais uma vez a testa de Cecília, Yo despediu-se silenciosamente e saiu do quarto, ganhou a praia facilmente e foi em direção ao ancoradouro. "Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo... Me perdoe por te deixar aqui, minha pequena...".

Nem bem Yo saiu, a garota acabou despertando. Procurando pelo amigo, ela olhou pela janela e o viu andando pela praia, na direção dos barcos. Nada demais, se não fosse uma vozinha teimosa que lhe dizia para ir atrás dele.

Calçando as sandálias, Cecília saiu correndo atrás de Yo.

-x-x-x-x-x-

No Templo Submarino, o homem de cabelos azuis observava as quatro escamas que ainda restavam sobre os pedestais, apenas aguardando o momento que seus portadores chegariam.

- General Dragão Marinho?

O homem virou-se vagarosamente para a entrada do salão e viu um rapaz de cabelos cinza e olhos violeta o chamando. Ele trazia uma flauta na mão direita e caminhava com passos firmes até o general.

-O que quer, General de Sirene?

-O mesmo que você, pelo visto... Eu percebi que a escama de Scylla me parece mais agitada.

-Sim... Eu acredito que ainda hoje conheceremos seu portador, o General que protegerá o Pilar do Pacífico Sul.

-E os demais, quando aparecerão? Soube que Hilda de Polaris acabou de enviar um mensageiro até Atena, revelando os planos de Asgard.

-Não se preocupe, logo os demais se juntarão a nós dois, Kraken e Vossa Majestade neste Templo. Os planos de nosso senhor Poseidon estão correndo muito bem, Sirene...

De súbito, o diálogo entre os dois generais foi interrompido pelo tilintar da escama de Scylla. Parecia muito ansiosa.

-O General já está a caminho...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Não havia ninguém no ancoradouro, o que deixou Yo satisfeito. Pelo menos assim, não teria que dar explicações sobre o que estava fazendo. "Desculpe, capitão Martin, mas vou precisar de seu barco emprestado", ele pensava, enquanto desamarrava as cordas que prendiam o barco no pequeno píer.

Yo estava quase terminando o serviço quando levantou os olhos e viu Cecília vir correndo em sua direção, cansada e ofegante.

-Yo, espere!

Suspirando, o rapaz saltou do píer para a areia, encarando a menina. Cecília aproximou-se com cautela e viu que o barco estava quase solto, pronto para viagem.

-Você pretendia viajar, Yo? Sozinho?

-Cecília... Eu não sei se vai entender, mas...

-Você ia ir embora, me deixar para trás? E o que me prometeu, Yo?

Cecília falava com lágrimas em seus olhos, sentindo-se muito sozinha de repente. O rapaz sentiu um enorme aperto no coração e fez-lhe um carinho no rosto, uma carícia tão leve e intensa quanto uma despedida.

Atirando-se nos braços de Yo, Cecília acabou deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem, molhando o peito forte do amigo.

-Por que está fazendo isso, Yo? Por quê?

-Cecília, eu não sei explicar... Preciso sair dessa ilha, encontrar o meu verdadeiro destino... O nosso destino...

As palavras de Yo não convenciam a garota, que não o largava de jeito nenhum, apertava-o em seu abraço com mais força e ímpeto. Acariciando os cabelos da menina, Yo tentava acalmá-la.

-Eu vou voltar para te buscar, eu prometo. Você pode esperar por mim...

-Eu quero acreditar em você, mas não consigo...

-Por favor, acredite... Eu jamais mentiria para você...

Segurando o belo rosto pelo queixo, Yo fez com que Cecília o encarasse, as lágrimas rolando sem parar por sua face. Ela estava ali, tão perto, tão fragilizada, tão entregue... Não sabia o seu destino, muito menos o que fazer, mas a separação parecia inevitável para ele. Fechando os olhos, Yo sorriu tristemente e beijou a garota.

Um beijo terno, carinhoso e sem pressa. O primeiro beijo da menina, um gesto tão desejado pelo rapaz. Um beijo em que podia se sentir todo o amor que ele tinha por ela, mas também o toque da despedida. Silenciosa, porém triste.

-Me espere, Cecília... – Yo disse, soltando-se do abraço da menina, voltando ao píer.

Desta vez, ela nada fez para impedir o rapaz de ir. Yo soltou a corda, subiu no barco e acionou o motor. Quando ele ganhou o mar, o rapaz olhou uma última vez para a praia, onde Cecília estava parada, observando o barco ir embora.

"Talvez seja um adeus, minha menina...".

Yo acenou tristemente, a garota fez o mesmo. O barco já estava pequeno no mar quando a vozinha insistente apareceu novamente. Sentindo que as lágrimas não cessariam tão cedo e que algo iria acontecer ao rapaz, Cecília saiu correndo. Precisava encontrar o capitão Martin, urgente.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ai, que lindo... Primeiro beijo, gente. E talvez o único... Escrever drama não dá certo, eu acabo me emocionando junto com os personagens...

Sorento: Mas eu estou aqui para te consolar.

Margarida: Deixa a Ágatha te ouvir falando isso, deixa...

Sorento: A Ágatha sabe que ela é o amor da minha vida, não se preocupe.

Margarida: Mudando de assunto, você não acha que aqueles dois estão muito quietos no meu quarto?

Sorento: Ah, isso é porque o Ernest amarrou o Yo no pé da cama e o amordaçou.

Margarida: Quê?

Sorento: Normal, eles estão brincando de cowboy e índio...

Margarida: Esse menino tá me surpreendendo!

Sorento: Parente do Miro, você queria o quê?

Nota: Querem saber quem é Ernest? E que parentesco seria esse com Miro de Escorpião? Então leiam a fic "Unforgivable" e sua continuação, "EDELWEISS" e terão todas as respostas que procuram (Aê, propaganda explícita!).


	5. Chapter 5

Margarida: Sorento?

Sorento: Que foi?

Margarida: Será que dá para você resgatar o Yo pra mim?

Sorento: Por quê? Pra ele ficar te enchendo o saco?

Margarida: Mas eu tô com pena dele...

Mal a Margarida diz isso e ambos ouvem uma vozinha infantil vinda do quarto.

Ernest: Dexa de sê chato, tio Yo! Se num tivé fogueia, num tem gaça a bincadeia!

Margarida olha assustada para Sorento, que sai correndo para o quarto.

Margarida: Melhor eu me concentrar em escrever, senão eu vou ficar louca de preocupação... Com o meu quarto!

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo V**

-x-x-x-x-x-

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I will keep myself_

_I would find a way_

_Se eu pudesse começar de novo_

_A milhões de milhas daqui_

_Eu me guardarei_

_Eu acharia um caminho_

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Capitão Martin! Capitão Martin!

Desesperada, Cecília quase derrubava a porta da casa, chamando pelo capitão. De vez em quando, olhava para o mar para ver se ainda enxergava o barco, mas começava a escurecer.

Quando a garota ia mandar ver em uma nova tentativa, o velho marinheiro abriu a porta.

-Cecília! O que está fazendo aqui?

-Desculpa incomodar, capitão, mas é urgente! O Yo pegou o seu barco e saiu para o mar!

-O quê? Mas como, por quê?

-Eu não sei! Ele disse que precisava encontrar o seu destino, eu não entendi direito... Eu estou com medo, capitão! É como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer com ele...

-Tem idéia de que direção ele tomou?

-O Yo foi para o Estreito, capitão.

Pegando uma blusa, o capitão Martin saiu de sua casa e foi para o ancoradouro, a garota atrás dele. Por sorte, o marinheiro tinha um barco reserva ancorado no píer.

-Você fique aqui que eu vou atrás dele, Cecília.

-Não! Desta vez eu vou junto, capitão! E não adianta dizer que não!

Decidida, a menina subiu no barco e se sentou na proa, cruzando os braços para se proteger do frio que começava a se espalhar pela ilha. Sem dizer mais nada, nem contrargumentar a decisão dela, o capitão deu a partida no motor, tomando o caminho do Estreito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando chegou ao paredão de rochas, Yo desligou o motor do barco e sentou-se na proa, observando as águas escuras. O sol já havia ido embora, apenas as estrelas iluminavam a imensidão do mar.

Sabia o que tinha de fazer, mas subitamente sentiu medo.

-Venha... Venha até mim, Yo... Até mim...

A voz suave pôde ser ouvida claramente naquele lugar. Não havia mais dúvida do que era preciso fazer e Yo ficou de pé, respirando fundo. Guiado por aquela voz, mergulhou na água gelada e nadou em direção à base do rochedo direito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O barco do capitão singrava as águas a toda velocidade, mas não via nenhum sinal de Yo e a embarcação que ele tomou emprestada. Cauteloso, o marinheiro relutava em entrar pelo Estreito, não sabia se haveria um sorvedouro ou não.

Sentada à frente, Cecília rezava baixinho, pedindo a Deus que cuidasse de Yo e a fizesse encontrá-lo. Tão concentrada estava que não percebeu as águas começarem a se agitar mais a frente, pouco depois da entrada do Estreito.

Silenciosamente, Caribde despertava de seu sono...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Á água estava tão gelada que acabou anestesiando a pele de Yo, ele não sentia mais frio. Nadando depressa, o rapaz chegou até uma abertura do tamanho de um homem médio, por onde entrou sem dificuldades. Poucos metros à frente, a água se dispersava e ele podia voltar a caminhar normalmente, como se estivesse em terra firme.

Seguiu silenciosamente por um longo corredor, o mesmo de seu sonho. E tal qual vira antes, no final dele estava ajoelhada uma bela garota, de cabelos azuis claros a lhe caírem pelas costas. Tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos postas, como se rezasse.

Passo por passo, Yo foi se aproximando da jovem até que ela abriu os olhos lentamente, o encarando. Mas, desta vez, ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu.

Um sorriso que se transformou em uma gargalhada insana e histérica. Foi então que a saia de seu vestido se levantou e debaixo dele, seis enormes animais surgiram, correndo em direção a Yo.

-Scylla!

O rapaz tentou fugir, mas um urso com cara de poucos amigos o derrubou com tudo no chão. Yo bateu a cabeça e começou a se sentir zonzo, a visão foi ficando escura. Tudo à sua volta foi se tornando um borrão, as seis bestas de Scylla se aproximavam dele com suas garras, bocas e dentes à mostra.

"Cecília..."

Foi seu último pensamento, antes de desmaiar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Yo! – gritou Cecília, assustada. Tinham acabado de entrar pelo Estreito e a garota ouviu a voz do amigo a chamando.

Dando um pulo, ela se pôs de pé, tentando enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão. Procurando por alguma forma de vida, qualquer sinal de Yo, Cecília sentiu um tranco pesado contra o casco do barco, ela caiu com tudo no chão.

-O sorvedouro! Nós fomos pegos, Cecília!

Nervoso, o capitão Martin tentava manobrar o barco para fugir do rodamoinho, mas a força das águas era mais forte que seu braço e arrastava a embarcação para seu centro. Tentando ficar de pé, Cecília segurou-se na borda e outro tranco se fez sentir, jogando o barco com violência para a esquerda.

A força foi tamanha que a garota se desequilibrou e caiu novamente. Mas, desta vez, no meio das águas revoltas.

-Capitão! Me ajude! Capitão!

-CECÍLIA!

De nada adiantou o grito do capitão Martin. Arrastada pela água, Cecília mal conseguia manter a cabeça erguida para cima das ondas. Em toda sua fúria, o mar a levava para o núcleo do sorvedouro. "Yo! Por que tinha de ser assim? Por quê?", ela pensava, quase sem forças para lutar por sua vida.

Totalmente desperto, Caribde fazia sua primeira vítima da noite...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Lentamente, Yo abriu os olhos. Estava vivo! Olhando para o alto, ainda deitado sobre um chão todo de pedra, ele viu o mar agitado. Então aquele lugar era real! Estava mesmo no templo de Poseidon!

Ergueu metade de seu corpo, até sentar-se. E viu, estarrecido, que não usava mais sua calça de pescador e sim uma armadura dourada, reluzente e tilintando de nova.

-Seja bem-vindo, General Marina Yo de Scylla.

Levantando-se depressa, Yo viu caminhar em sua direção o homem de armadura de seu sonho. Tinha um ar de confiança inabalável e um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

-Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Kanon, General Marina de Dragão Marinho. Sou eu quem comanda a todos os marinas.

-Marinas?

-A guarda de elite de Vossa Majestade, Imperador Poseidon.

Poseidon? Então o deus dos mares era mesmo real e não uma lenda! Processando toda aquela informação inicial, Yo tentava entender o que estaria fazendo ali.

-Você foi um dos escolhidos de nosso imperador, Yo... – Kanon disse, calmamente – Vossa Majestade deseja criar um novo mundo sobre a Terra, um mundo utópico povoado por gente que acredita em seus ideais... E você é uma dessas pessoas, Yo.

-Eu?

-Claro... Você nos ajudará a banir da Terra todo aquele que não a merece, que mata, explora, move mundos e fundos em nome de seu egoísmo e interesses pessoais. Não é assim que pensa, Yo?

O rapaz baixou a cabeça um momento. E sim, o Dragão Marinho tinha toda razão. Ele, Yo, tinha desejado acabar com toda essa gente e instaurar uma nova vida sobre a Terra. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita.

Mas seus pensamentos foram invadidos pela imagem de Cecília, que lhe sorria. A garota ainda estava na ilha, ela também morreria na execução dos planos de Poseidon? Tomado pela dúvida, o rapaz não soube o que fazer ou dizer.

-Se ainda tem dúvidas sobre o que acabei de lhe dizer, Yo, vá até seu pilar... A sua morada aqui no templo submarino.

Com um ar de interrogação, o rapaz decidiu ir até o pilar. Desceu as escadas, acompanhado por um dos soldados de Poseidon. E Kanon mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O soldado o acompanhou até as imediações do pilar. Caminhando sozinho pelo restante do caminho, Yo percebeu que na escada de acesso à imensa coluna havia alguma coisa caída no chão. Ou alguém. Apertando o passo, o rapaz logo viu que se tratava de...

-Cecília!

Transtornado, Yo correu até a garota, deitada sobre os degraus da escada. Seus cabelos prateados estavam espalhados pelo chão, o vestido cor de rosa molhado e manchado de sangue. O rosto pálido e muito frio.

-Cecília... Fale comigo! Cecília!

Yo ajoelhou-se nos degraus, apoiando a cabeça da menina em suas pernas, chamando por seu nome.

Mas isso de nada adiantaria. Cecília estava morta. Com um grito de desespero, Yo abraçou o corpo de sua pequena...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Levantando-se com dificuldade, Yo respirou fundo, secando seu rosto com as costas das mãos. Apoiando-se na mesa onde o corpo de Cecília repousava, o rapaz voltou a lhe fazer uma carícia na face outrora rosada.

-Adeus, minha menina... Um dia, eu sei que iremos nos encontrar novamente. E sei que irá esperar por mim...

Inclinando-se, Yo beijou delicadamente os lábios arroxeados da garota. Depois, afastando-se sem olhar para trás, o agora General Marina Yo de Scylla fechou a entrada do pilar e se postou em sua defesa.

Não importava mais o que aconteceria. Não importava mais o que seu destino lhe reservava. Todos os seus sonhos estavam agora encerrados naquela coluna, junto do anjo que um dia enchera de cor e alegria a sua vida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Final! E eu não agüentei e me emocionei de novo... Espero que tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever esta fic...

Yo: E não teve mesmo um final feliz! Margarida, você me odeia!

Margarida: Te odeio? Escrevo uma fic toda bonitinha para você, uma fic que virou meu xodó e você vem me dizer que eu te odeio?

Yo: Se gostasse tinha me dado um final feliz.

Sorento: Não reclama não, seu chato! Se continuar assim, eu escalo você para cuidar do Ernest quando eu e a Ágatha sairmos de férias, hein!

Ernest: Oba! Eu gostei, papai!

Yo: Não, tudo menos isso! Prefiro voltar para o cantinho!

Margarida: Enquanto esses dois discutem, eu aproveito para me despedir de todos e mais uma vez, obrigada por terem lido esta fic! Beijos!

Nota ultra importante: A fic do Alberich, por ser um projeto muito especial, tem um ritmo mais lento de atualização mesmo, viu gente! Mas não se preocupem, enquanto esperam podem conferir outras fics que serão postadas ainda neste fim de semana, como a do Aioros (finalmente, depois de tanto tempo prometendo!).

Beijos, mais uma vez!


End file.
